Waiting
by neko1831
Summary: Ed and Al met these girls traveling.But to their surprise they fall in love and are willing to even kill them self for these girls.And these girls are willing to kill them selfs!
1. Leaving

_**summary**_

_**What happens when an old friend comes back home.**_

_**waiting**_

_**4 mouths earler**_

_**Rayne looked out the window and saw the dark and terrifying sky.Wondering when ed would be back home.But soon the sky cleaed up.Thinking about the past.**_

_**flash back:**_

_**Ed and Rayne were sitting under a apple tree.Ed got up and climed to the top of the tree to get the best apple,then came back down and gave it to her.She looked at the apple and said"ED YOU BIG IDOT,YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HRUT.Thank you"She said giveing him a kiss on the cheak.Ed looked at her surprised.Then Ed leaned in and kissed her,which lead them both to their frist kiss.**_

_**End of flash back:**_

_**Then she almost cut her finger with the knife she was using to cut the vegetables for dinner.Rembering how cute Ed could be.Then her cat Akira came and brushed agest her legs,she bent down and started to give him a belly rub. DING DONG!"comeing"Rayne yelled.Their was her best friend in the doorway"Hi Miko,come on in."Miko was her bathing suit that was red"Rayne was wearing her bathing suit that was black"Hey you ready to go to the lake and swim.Rayne got up on the tire swing then flew off and jumped in the water,then miko did the same.Ed and Al came running fowerds the lake in their bathing suit.Miko saw Al and ran over,gave him a huge kiss.Rayne saw Ed and was blushing because he had been gone for 2 weeks and befor he had left she had her very frist kiss with him.Well then Ed went over to Rayne when she was sitting on the tire swing.He was standing right next to her,then suddnly she jumped up and huged him.Then they both jumped in the water still huging each other.Under water still togeather they looked in each others eyes and kissed.And then Miko,Al saw them then left them alone plus they wanted to be alone.Rayne and Ed fainaly came up to breathe,still huging floating at the top of the water wondering where Al and Miko were.Miko and Al were back next to her house in a swing under a cherry blosom tree,making out.BLAH!Then Rayne came out of the water as Ed sat on the tire swing watching her dry off as her big blood red eyes glistened in the sun,as her blond hair flowed threw the wind also as her body shined from being wet.As Ed sat there drowling and Rayne standing there starting to giggle,then Ed hread her giggleing and started to blush.She stated talk to him but news came from Mustang him self that Ed was to report to Central now,as Ed just sat there shaking his head,then Mustang was done talking so Ed ran to go and pack.As Rayne was about to go help Ed pack Mustang asked her"so your Rayne"she stated to stare at him as she nodded"yes why?"Edward left a picture of you and him"he with a smile.Then he turned serious and asked her if she was an isbolan"no why"your eyes are red"he said"sooooooooo"Then an hour had past Ed was gone and now Miko And Al were leaving to hawia to be alone.she started to walk home for dinner.Once she arrived at the house it was complet slince what was once laughter and happyness was slince and as she went on to bed after dinner.Just laying there alone in a cold,dark room remebering how warm it used to be.She woke up missing Eds warm smile.As she went down stairs the radio was on the song (slipped away by:Avril Lavigne)came on and she started to sing along.**_

_**Slipped Away:**_

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you, miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Ooooh**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_**I know that I can't**_

_**Oooooh**_

_**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Ooooh**_

_**I had my wake up**_

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**And I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake**_

_**It happened, you passed by**_

_**Now your gone, now your gone**_

_**There you go, there you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

_**Now your gone, now your gone**_

_**There you go, there you go,**_

_**Somewhere your not coming back**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...**_

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you**_

_**End of song**_

_**As she fell down crying,screming for Edward to return.**_


	2. Your Home

_**summary**_

_**What happens when a old friend comes back home .**_

_**Waiting**_

_**4 mouths later**_

_**A bolt of lightning split across the dark sky, making her jump from her meditative state. Her gaze looked out the window, watching the rain come down gently, pitter-pattering on the glass.**_

_**Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.**_

_**She sat in the darkness waiting. She was always waiting. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders a bit tighter as an involuntary shiver went up her spine. More lightning. Thunder.**_

_**Boom!**_

_**The window rattled slightly as the world trembled. She was so alone. Always alone.**_

"_**Ed…" she whispered.**_

_**It had been four months since she had last seen the red-cloaked alchemist. Four months since he had promised to return. And for four months, she had been sitting by the window as she was now, waiting. Waiting for him to return. Every night, she would wrap herself in blankets and sit by the door, praying that it would burst open and that he would walk in with his ridiculous smile and infectious laugh.**_

"_**Where are you Ed?"**_

_**She talked to herself a lot while she waited. It made her question her sanity quite frankly. But hey, how is someone waiting for a lost one to return to keep their sanity anyway? She began to tremble, and this time she wasn't cold.**_

"_**Come back to me Ed…please" she whispered into the darkness.**_

_**It was ridiculous, she knew. She was losing her mind, waiting every day for the return of the boy that made her life worth living. The boy that was never there. Why she loved him so much, even she didn't know. It was true, he was never there anymore. Never there for her. She felt tears brim her eyes before falling silently down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as another crack of thunder let loose.**_

"_**Edward…"**_

_**Her eyes opened slowly to again look out the window, praying to see his familiar red coat standing out against the shadows of the night. He wasn't there of course. Her gaze slowly settled upon a glint of silver, sitting on the table. A knife. She had used it to cut vegetables earlier. It was small, but sharp. So sharp. She picked it up carefully, as if its tremendous power might suck her in.**_

_**More tears rolled down her weary face. She couldn't stop them. She didn't want to. She turned the knife over in her hands, watching the dim moonlight glint off the blade. She touched her forefinger to the tip of the blade and watched as a drop of blood rolled down her finger. She pulled it over her thumb pad gently, and two larger drops slid down her thumb.**_

_**Who was she kidding? This waiting was suicide. She was killing herself slowly, by just sitting by the door. Waiting for Ed. She would be doing herself a favor if she could just muster the courage to…The knife trailed over her wrist, barely ghosting her pale skin. She couldn't, could she? Her tears had never ceased falling, they never did for him. She gently punctured the skin just below her palm watching in a trance as a single drop slid down her arm. She closed her eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry Ed…I can't wait any longer"**_

_**Her head shot up when she head the creak of the door slowly swinging open. Her eyes widened and the knife clattered to the floor. The sound of the rain was almost deafeningly loud as a head cautiously peeked into the room. A blonde head.**_

_**He quietly closed the door behind him and looked around the room with a sigh. His eyes immediately halted when he saw Rayne. She was standing next to the window, tears flowing down her cheeks, the moonlight casting a soft light over her features.**_

"…_**Ed?" her voice sounded so weak.**_

_**He gave a relieved smile. "Hey Rayne"**_

"_**Ed!" She cried softly, in her tear-broken voice. She stepped towards him quickly, only to stumble over her feet and fall.**_

_**She never hit the ground. Strong supportive arms wrapped around her protectively, helping her back to her feet. He held her at arms length, his eyes filled with concern.**_

"_**Rayne, what wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked gently, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.**_

_**She felt herself collapse onto his chest with a choked sob, her hands fisting the black shirt he wore. "Ed" she whispered. "You're back"**_

_**Ed instinctively wrapped his arms around her sobbing form. "Yes Rayne, I'm back. And I-,"**_

_**His voice halted when he saw the knife on the floor. Looking down he saw the small trail of blood down her wrist. "Oh Rayne" he whispered as he hugged her close to him, burying his head into her shoulder.**_

"_**I missed you Ed" she whispered into his firm chest. She felt so safe during that moment, with his arms around her while he whispered soothingly into her ear.**_

"_**It's alright Rayne, I'm here now"**_

_**Rayne nodded silently, her sobs subsiding a bit. They stood there for a few minutes, in a sweet embrace. Everything felt right again.**_

"_**I'm sorry Edward" she whispered.**_

_**Ed started slightly. "For what?"**_

"_**You said you would come back. I didn't believe you. I'm sorry"**_

_**His gaze fell on the knife which glinted dangerously in the moonlight. "Shh" he rubbed her back gently. "That's my fault not yours. I'm here now though, you did wait for me. Thank you"**_

_**She nodded, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. He smiled softly, causing a small smile to come over tear stained face.**_

"_**C'mon, let's get you to bed" he said, leading her up the stars to her room. He walked to stand by her bed as she lay down and covered herself with a quilt. she leaned over said Ed i love you . He looked at her and kissed her and as he was about to leave the room she said ed wait "stay with me please" **_

_**He turned and grinned at her. "Sure Rayne"**_

_**He sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched as her eyes slowly drooped shut.**_

"_**So you will stay with me Ed?" she murmured.**_

"_**Yeah Rayne, I will"**_

_**She say to him befor he fellasleep "Ed will you stay with me not just for the night "**_

_**He smiled and say " always "**_


	3. Shower Games

_**summary**_

_**What happens when an old friend comes back home.**_

_**Waiting**_

_**4 mouths after**_

_**The next morning,Rayne came down stairs and saw Ed was cooking eggs.She went over to him and huged him.Then Ed pulled back a little but only to start kissing her."Ed i love you".They both smiled"i love you too"Ed replied."Hey you know Miko and Al come back today"oh yea".They sat down and started to eat the eggs.After they ate Rayne was in the shower but then Ed joined her.She started to giggle.Ed pulled down his hair and started to wet it.Rayne started to think"he is so hot when his hair is wet and down.Then she started to giggle and hop up,down.As Ed wacthed her breast move with her.Right then Rayne put her arms around his neck.Ed felt her breast press against his chest.They started to makeout and fell each other.Rayne grabed Eds manhood and ran her finger tip over the front of it,then she let go.But then Ed pressed his hand against her boob and started to suck her nipple.As they both just stop touching each other,breathing hard from the pleasure.Edward pined Rayne against the shower wall and began to go and out of her.As she moaned with pleasuer and thier hreats beating faster and faster,they started to breath harder.Ed started to go faster.5 hours pasted.They both sat on the shower floor breathing harder than ever.Rayne turned to Ed and said"I am so not a vergin any more"Me eaither"Ed replied.They both started to laugh.They both fianly stated to change.But as ed was changing Rayne was all ready done.So she sat down in front of her computer and started to make a poem that read:**_

_**Hot Kiss**_

_**Antagonizing pleasure **_

_**Placed upon my lips **_

_**Where dreams come true **_

_**In just one kiss! **_

_**Sharing an afternoon of ecstasy **_

_**Closing the door on reality**_

_**Not even the thickest iceberg **_

_**Could melt the lust I feel inside! **_

_**I shed my fears faster than my clothes **_

_**The anticipation begins to unfold **_

_**My heart begins to pound faster **_

_**As you come closer **_

_**Just one look from your eyes **_

_**And I become hypnotized **_

_**A river of sins, to which I concede **_

_**Just one kiss, caused the undoing of me! **_

_**Your lips gently pressed against mine **_

_**A silent submission of tongues intertwined **_

_**My mouth tenderly pressed against yours **_

_**My voice trembles as you start to explore **_

_**Electric shocks as your tongue touches mine **_

_**An erotic dance of passing time **_

_**My heart's racing as fast as yours **_

_**My body's craving for something more! **_

_**Starving and Craving **_

_**For an evening **_

_**Of erotic bliss **_

_**Where dreams come true **_

_**In Just One Kiss.**_

_**End of poem**_

_**Then Ed walked in as she was saving the poem."Wacha doin"You"Rayne replied.They both stated to laugh again.That after noon Rayne and Ed sat waiting for Miko and Al to reture from Hawia as 2 mins past Rayne and Ed got really really bord and started to make out.Then Miko and Al showed up and at the same tie they both said"GET A ROOM!"Rayne and Ed started to back up from each other and blush.Then Rayne and Miko went in side to talk about stuff.As some of Ed and Als idot friends come up and started to high five,and also asked if they got laid.Then Miko and Rayne were over hearing their little talk and brust threw the door and pouned them.Then all Ed and Als Friends ran away screaming and crying for their mommys,as Ed and Al sat in the corrner huging each other sceaming"IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!"They started to say the same lecture and point the same finger at them.But they just walked inside.Then Al and Ed stode up thinking why they didnt get their asses kicked.Then they started to sceam"NO NOT THE SILENT TREATMENT!"The Ed and Al walked after them saying sorry.Rayne truned around and called after them"PEVRENTS!"Then Al started to run after Miko saying sorry,but Miko truned around and said"YOUR NOT SORRY YOU BASTER!"As Ed and Al stood shoked from Rayne and Miko being even more evil then usally.Then both Miko and Rayne walked into the forest,but Ed and Al didnt follow them.But Mko and Rayne met up in the middle of the forest and started laughting.Then they heard a bush russling and Ed comes out of a diffrent bush yelling"I WILL SAVE YOU!"He jumps in the bush and pulles out Al.Then all of a sudden Al huges Miko and says"YOU ARE ALL RIGHT!"okkkkkkkk"Miko said patting his back."WILL YOU GUYS GOAWAY WE WERE TALKING!"Al and Ed left the forest and Rayne and Miko Started ploting their revenge on Ed and Al.**_

_**TO BE CONTIUNED...**_


End file.
